This is Halloween
by darkman773
Summary: Nartuo and temari end up in love due to a drink that they shared! waqs it all an elaborate set up by their friends and loved ones or was it fate? read and find out in this cute Halloween tale! Naru/temari olease read if you like the pairing. its cute and little romantic.


This is Halloween. A small little story about naruto and the gang! Its late sew me. I haven't been feeling well with all the cool fluctuations of the temp going crazy has me all out of whack but here is the story! Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor the picture that is on the cover of the story it was one of the best picks I could find. Ok just so every one is clear this fick takes place right after they save Gaara and all should be legal age or close to it idk I have not done home work due to my illness. Naru/Temari fick. And sasuke did not run off for this story only and he is gay in this fick so get over it I know I had to… but this is a fick after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had waited fore this all year! It was the time of the year where he could really let lose and just be himself! No more hiding behind that stupid smile that he forced himself to wear day in and day out. It was time for the rest of the village to dress up and celebrate the ever popular festival.

This year naruto would go as an incubus. The finished result was his hair was now white; he transformed his skin color bleach white and his eyes bright red, he grew twin black horns from his head. His teeth grew longer resembled that of a vampire and a black long slinger three foot tail grew from the base of his spine, with a small little heart like arrow tip. His ears grew to a pointy tip. He dressed in a black lose fitting shirt with a white fur caller his pants were black baggy and he wore black boots to finish of his new attire.

He left his crummy apartment and headed to the town square where he was meeting up with the rest of his team and friends, even Gaara and his siblings had made it down for the festival. Witch was cool with naruto because he had a small crush on Temari and Gaara had told him to go for it but naruto was too depressed to really care. This outfit had really hit him spot on this year. And hell if he was able he would make out with Temari if she was willing?

Upon meeting with the group naruto spotted the most of the group was all their, hinata being a bunny he smirked. He knew Gaara had a thing for the furry little beast. Speaking of Gaara he was dressed as a knight from the western side of the world, hinata might have made him dress that way cause that was all she talked about him being her knight in shining armor…

Sasuke was dressed as a shirtless vampire witch naruto knew he would do in a way they were dressed both showing their cut bodies in one form or the other. Kankuro was dressed in a wooden suite that resembled another fabled tale from the west. 'figures he would dress up as a puppet.' Naruto scoffed. And Temari well she like the Egyptian style of dressing up so it was only natural she looked liked the "Queen of the Nile" and naruto had to admit she looked damn good in the skimpy bra and the skirt that went to her knees that was tied at her left hip showing off most of her left thigh.

The group was oddly quiet as naruto walked up all eyeing him in a different manner but none dared question his look…"Damn naruto you look sexy." Temari said with a sexy smile. Naruto smiled as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and waved "Thank you Temari and I must say you are looking very sexy yourself." Sakura smiled and huddled close to lee and he gave thumbs up at naruto. "Very youthful of you naruto!" he smiled and winked and the whole group shivered at his creepy smile.

Kiba came up with his girlfriend shay they were dressed as pair of cats; kiba had a strange since of humor at time. Kankuro's girlfriend smiled and waved at naruto. "Naruto this is my girlfriend shay she is the owner of a small business here in konoha!" the puppet wilding puppet said with a smile. Naruto nodded and looked around "Where is tenten and neji?" naruto asked as he scanned the group. Shino smiled a soft smile and looked at sasuke "where do you think they are naruto?" he smiled and kissed sasuke quickly hoping the not so blond blond would get the hint. "Oh I see." Naruto said as he looked around and shrugged.

Sakura was dressed in her chosen profession she wore a sleek skin tight nurse outfit witch he was sure that was well modeled for lee? And said bowl cut boy was dressed like a skeleton and naruto thought that his own costume was a sure fit.

"Well guys should we get going? The party should be starting soon." Naruto said as he ran his hand through his hair. The group nodded and the pairs of the group walked together doing all things couples do. Naruto and Temari were at the back of the pack where the single part of their group mingled. Namely naruto and Temari but who kept up with this type of stuff? Not naruto he could careless in the end but every person has needs so to each his own right?

"Temari don't you have a date for this?" naruto asked as his hands returned to his pockets. She shook her head and looked at naruto with a sad smile. "No sadly I don't but I can see were in the same boat on this one." He nodded "So true and I did tell you that you looked real good didn't I?" he asked and she giggled and nodded "You did and thank you again." She smiled with a small blush. Well this was going better than he thought it would.

The group gotten to the place where the party was going down and the group walked in and in a few seconds had split up. Leaving naruto and Temari who were feeling awkward he smiled softly and turned to Temari and shrugged. "Well I am going to get a drink so hopefully ill se you around the party." She smiled and walked off.

Naruto sighed and shrugged 'oh well.' Naruto sighed as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink and walked to the second floor and to the balcony and looked over the yard at all the mingling people in the yard. "Where is Temari?" sasuke asked as he leaned over the railing looking over the people.

Naruto shrugged and looked at sasuke "How is shino and you doing?" sasuke smiled and shrugged and smiled "Were doing great I think he is the one for me I am just glad that sakura finally realized that I am not her type." He smiled and looked over at naruto. "You know the reason we all bugged out in their?" he smiled and looked back at the crowd and back to naruto. "What do you mean?" naruto asked sasuke shook his head. "Naruto you are clueless when it comes to women." He smiled and walked back to the party.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. 'Not really I just don't give a shit.' Naruto sipped his drink and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest thing to him and filled his glass full and walked out to the yard and found the lonely tree and sipped his drink his eye's shot open at the taste of the drink. "Damn this is bitter!" naruto quenched his face at the taste he shrugged and downed half the drink.

Temari walked into the kitchen from the living room, she had to get away from her brother him making out with hinata the whole time was a bit disheartening due to the fact that she had no one to smooch on herself. Sakura had made her way to the kitchen and smiled and poured two glasses and walked over to Temari. "Hey try this its should give you a little pick me up." She smiled and handed Temari the glass.

She smiled "thank you sakura I could use one right about now." She sighed and tilted the glass up before she knew it she had downed half the glass then the taste hit…"Man what is that stuff it taste ugh!" Temari said as she shook her head. "this stuff is biter." She said as she looked at sakura. "I know it is but trust me it will help you out." She smiled and walked off to find lee.

Sakura smiled to her self and nodded to lee and he smiled and the pair proceeded to make out. Temari had started to make her way out to the yard she sighed as she looked around; she hated the types of parties due to the lack of single people at them but to night she sis not hate this party due to naruto being their. 'Naruto is here where did he go?' she asked herself 'why am I thinking about naruto to begin with?' she asked herself trying to find an answer this question she walked around the yard till she started to notice that the amount of people started to decline.

Naruto decided to down the rest of his drink and shrug as the taste burned as it traveled down this throat. He shivered as it settled in his belly he sighed and looked up at the balcony for some reason and he saw sasuke smirking at him, he looked puzzled as sasuke held up the bottle he had poured into his glass from. "What the hell?" he asked sasuke smiled and shrugged and walked out of sight.

Temari drank the rest of her glass trying to hurry to finish the putrid tasting drink. She sighed and walked towards the lone tree that a figure was standing under, he seamed to be staring at the balcony of the house "What the hell?" she cocked her head "Naruto? Is that you?" she asked as she walked closer to the guy. "Temari? Yes it's me but how did you find me?" he asked as he stepped out of the shadow of the tree. "Naruto I have said this once but Damn you look sexy!" she smiled as she just dropped her cup and walked up to the person she was crushing in since she had got to know.

Naruto smiled and now? It like he was just now seeing her! The light from the moon made her sun kissed body glisten! She was perfect! In every way naruto could hardly think of a way to describe her. It was odd, what made him think of her for thinking of her like this? Why was she so pleasing to look at? "Temari? I have not had much to drink but I am not sure if I am drunk or what ever but God you are just incredible!" she blushed a cute smile and looked at naruto with hooded eyes. "Thank you naruto that is very kind of you to say." She smiled the two grew closer to the other their bodies seemingly showing the need for a company or just a primal need to be sated? The two forms grew closer as the words between the two.

The two looked at each other in smiles and the guile to be able to open up to the other in a way that is more than physical? But who would care that these two more were set on their path by means other than just plain fate. The friends who looked at the now to be pair with a smile of satisfaction "Guys we did it." Gaara smiled and the rest nodded. "It is about damn time!" sakura smiled and kissed lee.

Temari and naruto walked off to the apartment of naruto's to make the best of the gift their friends had given them. Or was it fate? Or an odd combination of both, but none the less the twin blonds were none the less thankful in the acts of God or their friends. The night naruto and Temari shared was not a complete romance based on primal acts! But the act of cuddling and the sweet nothings that were whispered by the two are what made the night so memorable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoy this little story and I hope every one had a happy Halloween and if you did not partake in this act I hope you enjoyed a similar holiday in your own way Darkman773! And as always enjoy reading!


End file.
